The Grass Is Greener Where It Gets The Sun
by TayTay4936
Summary: Connor was so focused on getting away from his dad, he never actually thought what it would be like to up and leave his life to live with the mother he hadn't seen in a year.
1. Three Days

**Author's Note:** I know I have no business starting another fic when I have so many I need to update, but this is something I've been wanting so much to write. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Three days.

It had taken three days of Connor being gone for Jude to crack. He had been telling himself that moving to L.A. was best for Connor and he needed to not be selfish, but that was much easier said than done. He hadn't even realized just how much Connor had become a part of his everyday life until he was gone.

They had been texting constantly, and talked on the phone when they could, but it just wasn't the same. Jude missed the physical contact. He needed it.

His moms had been watching him these past three days, looks of sympathy and worry on their faces as they watched their son slowly slipping.

The third day, Jude finally let the tears fall. He was alone in his room when the first slowly slipped down his cheek. That one tear was like the first crack in a dam as before long, tears were gushing down his face as pained sobs wracked his body.

He didn't know how long he had been curled up in his bed, crying his eyes out, when he felt a hand on his shoulder and his bed dip down.

He looked up to see Jesus looking at him with a sad, sympathetic smile. Without a word, Jesus climbed onto the bed and pulled his little brother into his arms.

"Shhh. It's okay. It's going to be okay."

Jude tried his best to get ahold of himself. "It hurts, Jesus. I miss him so much…it hurts."

The older boy nodded, stroking the younger's hair soothingly. He knew how strongly his brother cared for Connor. In fact, he knew before Jude did, due to their late night talks. And when everything went down with that Daria girl…from Connor dating her to him ultimately getting shot, he had been the one to listen to his brother vent his anguish and confusion. Now that they were finally together at long last, he knew this separation had to be killing Jude.

"I'm sure he's hurting too. Have you talked to him about this?"

Jude simply shook his head. "No, I can't. If I tell him how hard this is, I know he'll come back and he needs to be with his mom right now. That's the best place for him."

Jesus quickly cut in. "How do you know that?"

"Well…Connor doesn't think his dad is okay with us being together, so he figured living with his mom would be better."

"How is his mom with your relationship?" Jesus asked.

"I don't know exactly. He never really talks about it."

The older boy nodded. "And how has Connor been getting along with his mom?"

Jude simply shrugged. "He says she works a lot, so he doesn't see her much."

After a minute of thought, Jesus spoke again. "Jude, I know I've been away, but from what you and everyone else would tell me over the phone, it seems like Connor's dad has been trying. He never expected to have a gay son, so he's probably just still getting used to it. One thing you can say about his dad, though, was that even though he was always in you guys' business, at least he was there to be in your business. If you ask me, that's better than someone who works so much they're never there at all."

Jude let his brother's words sink in, thinking back to his past interactions with Adam Stevens.

"Yeah," he finally relented. "He had gotten better recently. And when I asked him why he was sending Connor away, he looked genuinely surprised and…I think he looked hurt. He probably didn't want Connor to go almost as much as I didn't."

Jesus nodded. "So what are you going to do?"

Jude let out a defeated sigh. "I don't know. I mean…I can't exactly make Connor come back, especially if he still thinks he's better off with his mom, whether I agree or not."

Jesus remained silent, a plan beginning to form in his head.

TBC

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Connor will show up in the next chapter, I promise!

From other fics I've read and comments I've seen online, it seems that so many people are picturing Connor's mom as this perfect loving mother (and most seeing Adam as an asshole). That just doesn't sit right with me...especially since Connor's mom had only been mentioned once in the series and it was that kids "gave her migraines"...


	2. Never One To Be Outdone

**Author's Note:** I just want to say thank you so much for all the feedback I've been getting on this story. It's been such an overwhelming surprise!

* * *

It took 3 days for Jude to crack. Connor was never one to be outdone.

It took him two.

From the moment he left Jude and his father at the station, Connor felt uneasy. He was leaving Jude behind. Jude. The one constant in his life this past year. The one bright spot of his day he could always depend on. He was leaving him to go live with his mother…who he hasn't seen once and has barely spoken to since his parents' divorce.

He sat on the train, anxious about what would come. He only hoped he had been right and this was for the best.

* * *

He was met at the station by his mother, who pulled him into a big hug.

"Hi, honey! It's so good to see you. My god, you've grown up since the last time I saw you!"

Connor let out a chuckle. "Good to see you too, Mom." They retrieved his luggage and just when Connor was about to speak, his mom's cell phone rang.

"Hello…yes, I promise, I'll be there….Have I ever let you down? That's what I thought. I'll see you then. Bye."

"Sorry about that. I have to go into the office at 4 for a meeting."

Connor tried to control his facial expression. He had just gotten there and already she had plans to leave? But he didn't say a word. After all, he didn't want to start off on the wrong foot.

They got into his mother's car and she pulled away from the station.

"So Connor, tell me what's going on in your life. I've only heard pieces from your father. I heard about you getting shot. I'm sorry I couldn't have come to visit you, baby, but it wasn't too bad, right? How are you feeling now?"

Connor wasn't quite sure how honest he was ready to be with his mother. He didn't want her to know how much it had hurt him that she had only called once briefly when he got shot at Taylor's house. And of course she hadn't come to see him the whole time he was in the hospital. Work came first. It always did.

"I'm fine now. Glad to be off crutches, finally."

"I'll bet you are. Anyway, what else has been going on? Your father told me you wanted to move out here because you thought he wasn't handling your relationship with that Jude boy very well? I remember you talking about him."

"Yeah." Connor nodded, but she couldn't see. "I just don't think Dad is comfortable with me being gay…especially if it's in more than name only. I just figured I would make it easier on both of us and move somewhere where I didn't have to worry about him freaking out because my boyfriend and I were kissing."

"Hmm. Yes, well your father could be quite stubborn. I see that hasn't changed. But I wouldn't sweat it, sweetheart. Years from now, when you're older, successful, and have moved on to the 4th, 5th, or 10th boyfriend, you'll be able to look back on all this and laugh."

Connor couldn't school his features this time. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"10th? What are you talking about? I love Jude."

His mother gave him a patronizing smile in the rearview mirror, trying to hold in her chuckles.

"Aww, honey. You and I both know young love isn't meant to last."

As soon as she finished talking, she pulled into her driveway.

"We're here!"

They brought his stuff in and she showed Connor to his room before retreating to the doorway. "I've got some last minute notes I have to work on for the meeting. I'll be in the dining room if you need me."

With that, she made her way out into the hall. Connor plopped down onto his new bed.

'What have I gotten myself into?' he thought. He quickly texted Jude and his dad to let them both know he had made it. He and Jude exchanged a few messages before he began unpacking.

Just as he was finishing up, his mom came back to his room.

"I'm about to head out. I left money on the counter for delivery. I'll see you later. Love you!"

She was out the door before he could even get out a response.

He curled up on his bed and thought about everything that had led him here. He thought about what his dad was like when he was little. The two of them playing catch in the backyard, his dad teaching him how to ride a bike, his mom never there for those moments because she was always working.

He thought about he and his dad struggling to communicate once he started getting older, trying and failing to find subjects to talk about besides sports. They would occasionally try to bring up school or his dad's work, but they would end up running out of things to say quickly.

He thought about when he first met Jude. How the other boy had been like a breath of fresh air in his life. How he had learned so much in such a short time. About how his feelings for the other boy had quickly developed into more. He thought about when his dad had started suspecting Jude was gay, and the domino effect that had. That awful meeting between the two of them, his dad, and Lena. His dad forbidding him from seeing Jude, but relenting once Jude had put up a fight outside his hospital room.

He remembered his dad trying. Often failing, but trying.

* * *

His mom got home late. She said a quick goodnight to him and then they both went to bed. The next morning, she was quickly off to work and Connor was left alone in a cold, empty house. He called Jude, sagging in relief once the other boy picked up. He hadn't even realized how much he missed that voice.

They talked for close to two hours before hanging up. As soon as the call was disconnected, Connor felt an emptiness again. He noticed the house's silence, looking around at the empty grey walls, so different from the warmth that exuded from the Adams Foster house.

Before he knew what he was doing, he picked up the nearest object and chucked it at the wall. Luckily, it was only a pillow. He threw the rest of the pillows at the walls before collapsing onto the couch, his eyes slowly starting to fill with angry tears. He only had one thought.

'What the hell have I done?'

* * *

His third day continued on in a similar fashion, as he was completely unaware of his boyfriend breaking down in the arms of his brother, or the plan that would come of it.

Later that evening…

Adam heard a knock at the door and looked at it with confusion. No one ever came to see him after work, especially not unannounced. He stood from the couch, slowly making his way over to the door. It felt like he had aged 10 years since Connor had left.

He opened the door to find someone he had never seen before standing on the other side.

"Hi, Adam Stevens?" He nodded. "I don't think we've ever actually met. I'm Jesus Adams Foster. Can I come in?"

TBC

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm not too happy with the way this chapter turned out. It was just kinda hard to put into words, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think and thank you for reading!


	3. Just A Little Push

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter isn't as long as I was intending. I'm out of town and forgot my computer's charger. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Adam nodded slowly, still caught off guard at the unexpected arrival.

"Adams Foster," he said as he closed the door. "So I take it you're Jude's…?"

"Brother," he answered quickly. "His big brother."

Adam nodded slowly, releasing a sigh in apprehension. "So what brings you here? I take it Jude asked you to come?"

"No. He has no idea I'm here….Actually, no one knows I'm here."

Adam arched an eyebrow in surprise. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you and I could talk for a little bit."

Still apprehensive, Adam nodded and led Jesus to the couch in his living room.

Jesus took a quick breath before beginning. "So how have you been since Connor moved away? I bet it must be a big change."

Adam nodded, keeping his head down. "Yeah, it's definitely different. The house is so quiet. But it's been fine. It's for the best."

Jesus didn't buy it for a second.

"Have you talked to him? How does he like LA?"

"We've only talked once or twice. He said he hasn't really gotten acclimated yet, but that he should get used to it."

Jesus was quiet for a bit before finally bringing up what had been in the back of his mind, driving this visit in the first place.

"Do you want to know how Jude is doing?"

Adam didn't say anything, but he did bring his head up to look the teenager in the eye.

"He's miserable. He's been trying to hide it, but the separation is killing him. It's literally causing him pain. Believe me, I never want to have to watch my brother go through something like this ever again….I have a feeling it's been the same for Connor."

Adam looked away, trying his best to hold in his scoff.

"Let me ask you something," Jesus continued, irritation starting to creep in. "Why do you hate my brother?"

Adam looked back at him with surprise. It was the same look he gave Jude when the boy had asked him why he was sending Connor away.

"I don't! I-" He took a moment to properly collect his thoughts. "I don't hate Jude. I don't. He's a good kid…brave as hell too. It took a lot of guts to stand up to me at the hospital like he did."

Jesus nodded. "Yeah, he's strong. He's been through so much crap in life he didn't deserve, but it's all just made him stronger."

Adam gave him a look of curiosity. He didn't know much about Jude's past and he was suddenly very interested.

"He's strong as hell, but this separation from Connor is breaking him. Connor isn't just his boyfriend; he's his best friend. They love each other so much they've pretty much woven themselves into each other's lives."

Adam couldn't help but scoff again. "Love. How can they love each other? They're only 13!"

"I know they're young, but you can tell it's love if you just watch them together. Jude never really had friends before he met Connor, but once he realized Connor was someone he could trust, they let each other in and…it's hard to explain the kind of bond they have."

One thing Adam couldn't deny was just how much of his son's life had come to revolve around Jude since the two had met.

"Yeah, I guess I…I forget that even though they're boyfriends now, they're still best friends too."

"Exactly. So this has got to be twice as hard for them."

Adam nodded, preparing his next words. "It's just…it's hard. I never expected to have a gay son. I don't hate gay people. I don't." He was quick to make sure this boy knew that, looking him earnestly in the eye. "Your mother has been a great help to me. Whether or not we always agreed, she has been someone I could go to. But it's different when it's your own child. I wasn't prepared when Connor came out. It was like he blindsided me. Then all of the sudden he had a boyfriend and I was expected to be ready for everything that comes with that."

Jesus nodded in understanding. "You just didn't have enough time to get used to it. You thought Connor was asking you to move too fast."

"Exactly! I know I would have been able to be fine with it over time. After all, if Connor were going to date any boy, I'm glad it's Jude. Really, I am. Like I said, he's a good kid. And the way he stood up to me…I know he would stand up for Connor to anyone who would give them a hard time."

Jesus smiled a bit at how this man was describing his brother. "Have you talked to Connor about any of this? About being blindsided and the fact that you're not actually homophobic?"

Adam sighed. "We haven't talked much since he came out…since before that actually. But he should know all that."

"Maybe he doesn't. I think those are things he needs to hear. Out loud. He needs to hear that you accept him. And explaining how you felt that you just weren't prepared will help him understand where you're coming from. I'm telling you it'll be better for both of you."

There was silence before Adam finally spoke. "Maybe you're right."

"Now, how has it really been for you since he's been gone? You miss him, don't you?"

Adam chuckled. "Yeah, I miss him like crazy. It was just the two of us for so long…even before his mother and I got divorced. And now for him to just up and leave me because he thinks I don't accept him or love him…" he took in a shaky breath. "It hurts."

Jesus nodded understandingly. "Call him. Talk to him. Ask him to come home. What he says might surprise you."

Adam nodded. Before he could talk himself out of it, he immediately pulled his phone out of his pocket.

TBC


End file.
